Look Both Ways
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: Reposted. dark, rape!fic - Cameron, Cuddy and Thirteen are attacked in an alley outside of a bar, held at gunpoint, and forced to do things they'd, well, rather not... mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Reposting this!

This story is a dark!fic, rape!fic and has no specific pairings other than ones mentioned in conversation. This is rated M, for graphic sex, language, violence and rape. Oh, I also don't own the show or it's characters.

**Look Both Ways**

"Will you two _stop _already." Dr. Lisa Cuddy playfully knocked her blonde employee in the shoulder with her own as the three laughed over their multicolored and fruity drinks. "Not everyone's getting it on a regular basis." She half grinned, half giggled as she brought her drink to her lips. Unfortunately the 'oh so sympathetic' look Thirteen and Cameron were giving her caused her awkward shaped glass to tilt a little, spilling her cosmopolitan down her chin and the top of her shirt.

Before she could wipe it away, Thirteen, who was seated in the booth on the dark haired woman's other side, grabbed both of the woman's hands once she'd set the drink down, and held them in her lap. Before the woman could protest she explained, "You know it's blasphemy to spill alcohol; you know, letting it go to waste." Cuddy shook her head, not understanding. "Generally one spills on the table, which is always fun to watch."

"People lick alcohol off tables? _These_ Tables?" The woman exclaimed looking at the site of the rickety, stained old wooden table. "I ain't putting my tongue to that thing-" Before she could finish Thirteen's hands had left the woman's and were now holding Cuddy's head in place; both women now facing each other. "What are you-"

Again before she could finish, something she definitely wasn't expecting happened; Thirteen kissed her. It was very brief and mostly involved the brunette running her tongue across Cuddy's lips and then down over her chin, taking up the spilt alcohol off the proverbial table. When she was satisfied she backed away and looked completely calm and collected; like this was something she did everything. Then again, it _was_ Thirteen. "There, now you've had some. It's up to you whether you want it on a regular basis." She winked at her dumbfounded employer and picked up her Long Island Iced Tea.

Cameron was giggling throughout the encounter, having had the same reaction as Cuddy the first time Thirteen had done that to her. At least the older doctor was wearing a high cut top so no alcohol made it to her upper chest. "Stop looking like I just asked you to marry me." Thirteen waved her hand in front of the Dean, who suddenly snapped out of her reverie. "You should of seen what I had to do to Cameron a few weeks ago." The two younger doctors laughed at their in joke, not realizing that Cuddy wasn't laughing along.

"You gonna finish that?" Cuddy asked Thirteen, pointing to her LI Iced Tea." The brunette had planned on it but shook her head no. "Thanks." Cuddy grabbed it and gulped down the mixture of alcohol and sours and slammed it down on the table when she was done. This time she wiped her lips quickly with the back of her hand.

"You okay? You know I was only playing around, right?" Thirteen asked, now terrified she'd crossed the line where the lesbians sit at the back of the class. Involuntarily she grabbed Cameron's strawberry daiquiri and began choking it down as fast as the burning in her throat would allow. Cameron, who was now drink-less, and one down from the others, grabbed Cuddy's Cosmo and painfully chugged it down. It was not one of her favorites.

Cuddy took a moment to ponder, staring at the glass that was now only full of watery ice. "No, no. It's alright. It's just I didn't expect you're tongue," She glared playfully at Thirteen, "to be the first thing to touch my lips in four months." She said sincerely, and both women beside her unclenched and then had to laugh. The last thing they wanted was to freak out their boss the first time they'd managed to get her out of the hospital and to a bar for a drink.

As the night continued, there was no more spilling of alcohol, but much of it was passed around between the three. "You know..." Cameron slurred, the beer in her hand sloshing but not spilling over the edge. "we're doctors..." This led up to a great silence.

When she didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, Cuddy giggle and took the woman's beer from her. "Cutting you off missy." Not that she was one to make judgement on another individuals impairments. "And you too." She grabbed Thirteens still half full Margarita when she noticed the girl only seemed interested in the salt around the glass. "Alright you two." She managed, pushing Thirteen off the circular booth first so she could stand up. They left Cameron to collect her motor functions while they paid the tab.

"The cabs are parked behind us." Thirteen explained, tripping over the air before her feet. When they reached the table, Cameron was resting her arms on it, her head squished neatly between them. "Get up you lazy blonde cow." That always did the trick and Cameron pulled herself to her feet and the three doctors made their way oh so gracefully out of the pub.

*****

"I don't get why we have to go this way." Cuddy groaned as she stumbled over some sort of soggy cardboard box. The three were heading down a long wide alley that separated the bar and the warehouse next door. "This doesn't seem very safe." Despite the multitude of alcohol in her system, there was still a part of her that was trying to remain rational.

Thirteen held onto Cameron as the girl nearly fell head first into a puddle after tripping over the same cardboard box. "We do it all the time. Soooooooooo much faster than going out the front." She giggled when Cuddy now fell into her arms as the woman's high heels were definitely not made for walking through alley trash. "Besides, there's no one else here." She pointed ahead. She was correct of course, they were halfway through the alley and appeared to be quite alone.

That is until Cameron let out a loud shriek, which was soon muffled by a large, somewhat muscular hand. The other two women opened their own mouths but quickly shut them when the man cocked a gun and held it to the side of Cameron's head. "Should have looked both way's ladies." He let go of the blonde when he was confident the three terrified women wouldn't be stupid enough to scream or try to run. He didn't like shooting women; but he also disliked the idea of being caught.

As if on instinct, Cuddy stepped in front of her two companions, as a mother would to her children. "What do you want from us?" Her voice was shaky, for she was nearly positive at least one of them was going to be raped tonight. "Look, we're doctors, if it's money you want-"

"This one talks to much, I want that one. Gun's second companion, Scar, walked forward and wrapped his filthy wrist around Thirteens'. Immediately she began to struggle but once more the sound of the Gun being cocked, this time at Cuddy's head, caused her to stiffen and allow the man to move her to the side. The third man, whom they would only remember as Spike, for that was the most distinguishing thing about him; his spiked hair, grabbed Cameron and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Oh goody, I was hoping to get the big mouth." He snickered along with his companions. "On you're knees, bitches." His voice was authoritative, but not loud enough for anyone on the streets at either end of the alley to hear. And what were the odds someone would randomly look into their alley, as if thinking 'hey, i wonder if someone's getting raped in there'.

Cameron was the first to fall to her knees, her hands covering her mouth as she fought the urge to vomit. "If any of you bitches need to _expel _any alcohol, nows the time to do it." As if on cue, Cameron placed her hands on the filthy cement and brought up part of her early dinner, but mostly the alcohol she'd just consumed. Thirteen had been okay until she'd heard Cameron and was soon on the ground too, emptying her stomach while she held her own hair back.

Gun looked at Cuddy. "I'd highly suggest emptying out now." He looked from one of his companions to the other, then back at the doctor. "Because you won't get a chance once my dick is plugging up your mouth.

Cuddy tried closing her nose to the smell of her companions vomit, the sound itself not enough to get her own stomach churning. When she shook her head, refusing, Gun grabbed her by the hair and grinned. "You guys picked the wrong girls to fuck; this one here thinks she's tough."

It was one thing to know you are about to be raped, and another thing to be told. Cuddy's hand instantly went to her mouth, and like her companions, she immediately emptied out her stomach; her throat burning as the alcohol passed through it a second time. "That's a good girl." Gun patronized, actually pulling back Cuddy's hair.

"You bastard." Cuddy tossed at him as she sat up and wiped furiously at her mouth and chin. This resulted in a back handed slap across her cheek, splitting the skin directly over the bone. She immediately went to touch the wound but then stopped, realizing how filthy her hands were. Instead she closed her eye on that side as the stinging began to fade away. She could feel the small amounts of blood trickling down her face and down her jawline. To think she had been shocked when Thirteen cleaned the alcohol off her chin earlier.

Gun looked between all three women; each kneeling but sitting on their heels. Cameron was occasionally having to lean forward as another wave of nausea hit her. "I want you three to sit on your hands." He instructed, and slowly Thirteen and Cuddy placed their hands, palms up, between their thighs and their rear. Cameron was still having trouble working all the liquid out of her system but complied as well.

"Now, here is how it's going to work." Gun started to pace between the three women. It was obvious at this point that he was the only one with power, and perhaps experience. His two companions looked a little nervous with excitement and gave their presumed leader a lot of space to do his spiel. "The three of you pretty ladies are going to give us the best blow jobs of our lives. Understand?"

Cameron vomited again, this time to the side so as not to move from her posture. Both her and Thirteen were making no effort to hide their tears. Cuddy on the other hand was putting on a front; a rather good one at that. Gun watched the woman in front of him curiously, waiting for whatever she was undoubtably going to say. "You can have me; just leave the two of them alone."

The two younger doctors looked up at their Dean in shock. "Oh, I'm already going to have you..." He postured, but still remained curious at the woman's stoic nature.

Cuddy took a fresh gulp of air, which only brought the vomit taste back into her stomach. Giving herself a second to let it settle she looked up at the big man and responded. "No, I mean, you can _have_ me... willingly." The second part was barely above a whisper but in the alley all six heard it. "Just leave my friends alone and I'll suck your cock like no bitch has ever done before."

Thirteen and Cameron shared a look, neither believing the words coming out of their bosses mouth. "Dr. Cuddy..." Cameron pleaded between her tears but Gun pointed his weapon at her and she remained silent.

"Interesting. You care about these individuals so much that you would willingly pleasure me, without a fight?" Cuddy took in another deep breath, making a great effort not to look at either of her companions. She nodded and looked up at the man, for the first time making eye contact. "Holy shit, the bitch is serious."

"Hey, man. What about us?" Scar slapped his leader on the shoulder to get his attention. "We had an agreement." Gun was less than amused and turned and spat at his youngest colleague. "Fuck this shit man.." Spike was giving Scar a look that told him to 'watch it, or he'd soon have Gun's cock pushing down his throat.'

"Alright. You said you'd give me the best damn blow job ever." Cuddy closed her eyes and nodded. "Well then, let's see what you can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Cameron couldn't watch, she kept her eyes focused on the vomit in front of her. She'd expelled as much as she could and had only just dry heaved. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." She whispered to herself. Spike, who must have been paying close attention to her, lifted her head and forced her to look in Cuddy and Gun's direction. "If I can't fuck ya, I'm gonna at least make this as painful as possible." He grinned and stood up as Cameron clenched her eyes shut. "They ain't looking boss." Spike took a few steps back and looked up at his leader.

Gun had only managed to get Cuddy to undo his belt and unbutton the top of his jeans. He swatted her hands away for a moment and she sighed in relief, trembling violently as she leant with her hands on the ground again. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. She looked from Cameron who was once more dry heaving to Thirteen, who had her eyes open, but had them trained on the weapon in Gun's hand.

"You two," He'd already had his gun pointed at Cameron, but the girl only just noticed and began to cry again. He then pointed it at Thirteen who was now trying to be brave and stared down the barrel of the gun as if it was just a toilet paper tube. "Alright, then just you." He aimed the gun again at Cameron and cocked the trigger. Both Cuddy and Thirteen started to get up. "Sit the fuck back down you god damn mother fucking bitches!" Gun yelled, keeping the gun trained on Cameron.

He looked down at Cuddy who was staring at Cameron as the girl began to completely lose it. At the snap of his fingers she instinctively looked back at up him and could tell by his expression she was to continue what she'd started. "The two of you _will_ keep your eyes open while you watch your whore of a friend willingly blow a stranger." Thirteen, who was trying to remained more composed than their blonde companion, turned and looked in his direction; her eyes open. It took a little more effort to get Cameron to look but after a blow to the head by Spike, she turned her bright red, soaked face towards her boss; her eyes painfully open as well.

For some reason, having her colleagues watch made the thought of this ordeal ten times worse. He'd called her a whore; would this make her one? She unzipped the button of his jeans, wasting no time now, wanting it over and done with. As she began to pull the waist of his jeans and boxers down he grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Nuh uh. You reach in and get it."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Cuddy nodded. She waited until he'd fixed his pants, obviously not intending to show any skin except the one she was now reaching for. Cuddy wasn't sure if she should pull the hem of his boxers down, or just try and use the slit in the boxers to pull him out. Her hesitation caused Gun to swing his arm and now cock his weapon at Thirteen. Just _do_ it. She thought to herself and brought a hand up and placed it inside of the hole in his boxers.

She immediately made contact with his extremely hard dick and without delay easily managed to pull it back through his boxers opening. Now there it was; approximately seven inches in length but extremely thick. She felt her stomach churn once more but held it down. She could hear Thirteen on her left begin to cry now, her vocals mixing with Cameron's. "What the fuck are you waiting for cunt?" He now aimed the gun down at Cuddy. "A promise is a promise, but if you squelch on your end of the deal, these boys seem rip rearing to go on your friends here. And who knows, maybe this night won't end with just our cocks down your throats."

At the threat of Cameron and Thirteen being harmed, Cuddy gripped his cock in both hands and began to move them up and down slowly. With nothing to combat the friction she needed to wait till he started to produce his own lubrication. It didn't take long and she was soon rubbing his pre-cum up and down his length. She was hoping she could use her hands as long as possible, but Gun wasn't about to let that happen.

"Last I checked a Cock Sucking requires one's mouth. Guess who's." This was it, she tried closing her ears to the sounds of her companions as she slowly opened her mouth and took in the head of Gun's dick. He wasn't as wide as she originally had thought so with a thrust of his hips he was suddenly two or three inches inside her mouth. Not having taken a large enough breath she pulled back quickly, gasping as saliva dripped down her mouth and chin. "I thought you knew what you were doing?" Gun teased, then looked towards Thirteen. "That one looks like she's taken a lot of dick in her time. Maybe you two should trade places."

At this threat Cuddy had her mouth once more on his prick, this time using her own leverage to push herself down his length. She had given a fair share of Blow Jobs in her life, but it felt like she was learning how to do it all over again. She kept a hand on the base of his cock as she slowly worked her mouth back and forth, slowly and slowly bringing more and more of him inside. Apparently this surprised Gun and he started laughing. "The bitch can deep throat. Fuckers, I've hit the god damn jack pot."

Unable to hold them back anymore, tears began to drip down Cuddy's cheeks but she had no ability to wipe them away. She figured if she got him all the way inside her, that the involuntary gag reflex would be enough stimulation for him to climax. Unfortunately, this meant suppressing that reflex and _this_ she had never done before.

As interesting as it was watching their leader get his jollies from the dark haired whore, Spike and Scar were growing less and less happy about the little promise their leader had made. "You know what, fuck this man, I'm hard as a brick." Scar began to unzip his jeans and his large, hard member was clearly evident in his boxers. Spike, who tried to copy Scar as much as possible, did the same.

Gun, who had his head back and his eyes closed was only marginally listening. When the motions on his cock subsided he whipped his head down and looked angrily at the woman beneath him. The promise. Rolling his eyes, he gripped Cuddy's hair and forced her onto his glistening dick. "I promised we wouldn't touch your friends. Guys, give them both facials." At this Cuddy tried to pull back again but he had his hand to the back of her head, keeping her in place.

Thirteen was familiar with what was about to happen and was relieved in a sense that this meant she didn't have to watch her boss anymore. She turned and stared up challengingly at Scar, who with one violent look had the girl trembling in submission again. Cameron was in the same predicament. She certainly was no prude but this was something she'd never had done before, especially by a stranger.

Scar was the first to lower the hem of his boxers and produce his barely six inches long prick. Thirteen at first tried to look away but a blow to the head, knocking her back into the brick wall gave her enough incentive to do as she was told. She watched as the rapist began to rub his member, his head back as small moans escaped his mouth. He was standing only two feet away so if he lost his balance or came any closer...

Cameron, now sport a blackening eye, was watching Spike masturbate only a foot in front of her. If she leant an inch forward she'd be touching the end of his filthy dick. She wanted to beg him to stop, to leave them alone, but she had a feeling Gun was only going to bluff a limited number of times. Instead she stared ahead, trying to keep her focus on the pattern of his boxers; red and blue checkers. If he'd stopped moving so sporadically she was sure she could count and compare.

Cuddy wasn't able to turn her head so had no idea what was happening to her colleagues other than what Gun had given the right to do. Her mouth was currently being held captive around his member, her lips pressed right into his pubic hair. She wasn't sure how many moments had passed but she felt herself start to choke and gasp from the blockage of air. He was toying with her; seeing how long she could last. A moment later he let the back of her head go and she pulled back so fast a long stream of saliva came with her and hung from her lips onto her shirt. At this point she didn't bother wiping any of it away.

"I thought you said you would make this worth my while." He said to the dark haired doctor. "So far I don't think your holding up your end of the bargain." He gave her a dangerous look before flashing his eyes first in Thirteens direction and next in Cameron's. "You know, it wouldn't be much more of an effort for my guys to stick their pathetic excuses of a cock into your friends pretty little mouths."

At this Cuddy began to panic. "Please no, you promised!" She immediately took his cock in her hand again and this time began to lick up and down his length, paying attention to the underside as that made im moan louder. She pressed her lips in small kisses back up and placed one at the head before parting her lips to take in just the first inch. With her tongue she skillfully began to massage him, rubbing her slick muscle over and around his circumcised cock. She even dipped her tongue once or twice into the tip of his dick, collecting the growing amount of cum that was involuntarily leaking out.

Cameron had counted 24 red squares on his left side and 29 blue, which upset because she knew she had messed up somewhere. "Hey boss, do we have to wait for you, cause I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it." Spike asked, still rubbing his cock with purpose. Scar was in the same predicament and waited for his bosses answer.

Gun was almost unresponsive as Cuddy begun to suck on the very tip of his cock like one would a breast. "Whatever, fucking do it if you have to." He waved his gunless arm at Scar as he felt his own orgasm approaching quickly. In fact... Cuddy felt his hand gripping her hair and before she knew it she was being pushed off of him, but still directly in front. It didn't take long to realize why. As the first stream of cum hit her face she tried jerking away but the grip in her hair was too tight. The second was much stronger and nearly hit her in the eye. On and on he went, no longer holding her hair but pumping his cock until he felt every last bit of liquid squirt out of him.

Cuddy wanted to scream, or cry, or get up and run but with the gun trained on her she knew she had to sit there and not move; just let his juices drip down her face, chin and onto her knees. It wasn't long until the man on her left started to groan and without thinking about the gun, Cuddy turned to see Spike also unloading his gift onto a shocked Cameron's face and and hair. The girl looked frozen in place. On her left, not too much later the same thing was happening to Thirteen, only she tried to shy her face away only to be yanked by the hair by her rapist, making it much easier for him to aim for her face.

When all three had finished the girls still sat there, neither looking at each other now; only looking at the gun currently pointed at Cuddy. "That was definitely not the best Blow Job of my life, so I think only half of our promise should be honored." He immediately looked at Scar, who grinned and grabbed Thirteen by the shoulders, hoisting her to her feet. She had had the unfortunately decision to wear a skirt that evening and within moments it was hoisted above her waist like with Scar began to properly push his pants down his legs.

"No, you mother fucking son of a bitch!" Cuddy was on her feet and ran at Gun, who in his surprised actually dropped his weapon. Cameron, who was nearest managed to grab it but was holding it like she quite obviously had no idea how to work it. Thirteen was still struggling and crying out as the man turned them around to push her against the brick wall. She could feel his rising hardness pressing between her still panty clad legs and prayed whatever was going on next to her was to her advantage.

Neither women had even bothered to wipe their faces, the come dripping down their cheeks nose and lips completely forgotten as Spike made a dodge for Cameron, who managed to figure out how to cock the gun. She was now holding it shakily at Gun, knowing he could stop what was happening to Thirteen more easily than she could. "Tell him to stop or... or ill blow your brains out!" She shouted at him as her arms started to tremble less and less.

Cuddy had backed away from Gun the moment Cameron had one pointed at him. "I would do as she says..." The dark haired woman spoke up. "She may seem frail and soft-spoken but inside she's a killer." It was partially true; she did work in the ER and deaths did happen. Gun had to laugh at this, though the humor painfully wore off as a loud shot echoed through the alley and the man crumbled to his knees.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Cameron repeated over and over again as she watched the man she had just shot in the leg moaning on the ground in agony. At this sudden change of power, Scar immediately backed off Thirteen and Spike held his hands up backing into the wall behind him. "Now.... Now this is, this is what your going to do..." Cameron seemed to be operating on autopilot because neither women had ever seen this much control come out of the woman. "You two are .. are gonna help your... help that bastard I shot... while you let us walk out of here." She had really wanted to say _run_ but at this point, the power was getting to her.

Cuddy could see this and took the gun from Cameron's white knuckled hands and immediately the blonde fell into Thirteens arms, the two of them hugging for dear life. "You heard my friend. If either of you follow us, I'll shoot you somewhere a little higher than the thigh." She glared at Gun specifically when she said this. The two men who were uninjured nodding quickly while Gun kept a grip on his thigh, groaning like a little child who'd just stubbed his toe. "Good."

The three woman began to back out of the alley, all having lost their shoes at one point or another. Thirteen found an old t-shirt tossed on a box and picked it up and immediately began wiping her face and neck down. Cameron grabbed it next, knowing whatever filth was on the shirt couldn't be worse than what was on her. When they were nearly to the exit of the alley, Cuddy gave the gun to Thirteen and cleaned herself up as well. Holding onto the shirt as they exited onto the sidewalk, the three girls ran towards the first taxi they saw. As they got in, Cuddy hid the gun beneath the semen soaked shirt and without any hesitation, directed the driver to "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital!"


End file.
